


Taylor-Kinney Residence…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Love, M/M, Porn, Taylor-Kinney Residence…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at the Taylor-Kinney residence…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor-Kinney Residence…

Title: Taylor-Kinney Residence…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: BDSM, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Just another night at the Taylor-Kinney residence…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Taylor-Kinney Residence…**

A black candle illuminates the room; the smell of sweat permeates the space. Chains rattling and screams echoing into the surrounding countryside can be heard.

He whispers into his ear to scream as loud as he wants, as loud as he needs to, that no one can hear him. His Master runs his tongue down his spine, followed by dripping wax; the sensations excite him, putting strain on his cuffed balls.

He hears it slicing through the air before the leather strap makes contact; he’s filled with fear and elation, need and desire. His mind drifts in a euphoric state, resisting ejaculation. 

The End...


End file.
